falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sommer, Wüste, Sonnenschein
}} ist eine Nebenquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Schnelllösung *Volare! beginnen **Loyal nach Beendigung deiner Arbeit darüber informieren Detaillierte Lösung Erforderliche Ziele * Starte Volare! * Sprich mit Loyal über die Reparatur der kaputten Solarmodule. * Reparier die Kaputten Solarmodule. ** Wenn der Spieler bereits einen Reparieren skill von 65 besitzt kann er Die Solarmodule direkt an der Anlage Reparieren. ** Wenn die Reparieren Fähigkeit unter 65 ist muss der Spieler ersatzteile von HELIOS One besorgen. HELIOS One ist Nördlich vom Gibson-Schrottplatz, welcher Nördlich von Novac ist. If you have not yet done the quest That Lucky Old Sun, an NCR Soldier will try to prevent you from entering. Use speech and convince them that you are a soldier or you can use a Stealth Boy to sneak past her (Sneak skill alone doesn't work). Go through the HELIOS One building until you get to the door that leads to the outside fences (If entered through main door, it's off to your left of the front desk. Going to the right leads to doors that lead outside of the fenced in area you need to be in)Go straight past the stairs. The 5 parts are scattered around the perimeter fence, behind the NCR tents and one is next to the cage that houses a terminal. The parts look like fallen solar panels, they will be beside a toolbox (You need a Repair Skill of 20 to salvage the parts). Once you have all 5, head back to the Nellis Array and install them. A Science skill of at least 50 will allow the player to upgrade the efficiency of the solar panels when he/she repairs them, netting 50 xp (55 xp when well-rested) instead of 30 xp (33 xp when well-rested) per each array repaired this way. Once all of the Solar Arrays are repaired, go back and speak to Loyal for 400 xp (500 xp if efficiency was upgraded) and fame with the Boomers. Warning: Quest will remain active even if you have negative rep with the Boomers. Loyal will be hostile thus making the quest impossible to complete.Novac. If you have not yet done the quest Dem Ingeniör ist nix zu schwör, an NCR Soldier will try to prevent you from entering. Use speech and convince them that you are a soldier or you can use a Stealth Boy to sneak past her (Sneak skill alone doesn't work). Go through the HELIOS One building until you get to the door that leads to the outside fences (If entered through main door, it's off to your left of the front desk. Going to the right leads to doors that lead outside of the fenced in area you need to be in)Go straight past the stairs. The 5 parts are scattered around the perimeter fence, behind the NCR tents and one is next to the cage that houses a terminal. The parts look like fallen solar panels, they will be beside a toolbox (You need a Repair Skill of 20 to salvage the parts). Once you have all 5, head back to the Nellis Array and install them. ** A Science skill of at least 50 will allow the player to upgrade the efficiency of the solar panels when he/she repairs them, netting 50 xp (55 xp when well-rested) instead of 30 xp (33 xp when well-rested) per each array repaired this way. * Once all of the Solar Arrays are repaired, go back and speak to Loyal for 400 xp (500 xp if efficiency was upgraded) and fame with the Boomers. * Warning: Quest will remain active even if you have negative rep with the Boomers. Loyal will be hostile thus making the quest impossible to complete. Infos Tagebucheinträge Hinter den Kulissen Der Originaltitel der Quest "Beispieltitel" ist eine Anspielung auf Beispiel. (Beispiel) Er gehört zu einem Musical unter dem selben Namen. Bugs * Sometimes Loyal may not be found at Nellis and the marker will lead you to Black mountain. en:Sunshine Boogie es:Sunshine Boogie pt:Sunshine Boogie ru:Буги-вуги uk:Бугі-вугі Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Nebenquests Kategorie:Rumser Quests